Heartbroken
by Sousouchan
Summary: Elle soupira puis arrangea quelques mèches blondes. Son regard balaya le magnifique jardin et son cœur se serra lorsqu’elle le vit. Il n’était pas seul. 1x?


**Auteur:** Sousouchan

**Anime:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Général

**Couple:** 1x?

**Résumé:** Elle soupira puis arrangea quelques mèches. Une simple petite brise avait réussi à décoiffer ses cheveux blonds … Son regard balaya le magnifique jardin et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle _le_ vit. Il n'était pas seul. 1x?

**Disclaimer:** J'aimerais bien qu'ils m'appartiennent mais c'est pas le cas…

Bonne lecture!

**Heartbroken**

La musique se fit de plus en plus douce alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait des invités. Le bal de noël était un succès et elle en était ravie. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur que tant de personnes acceptent de participer à la reconstruction.

Cela faisait maintenant un an depuis l'incident Marimeia; et deux ans depuis que la paix avait été instaurée. Les événements les plus déplaisants semblaient toujours se présenter à noël alors que c'était la plus belle période de l'année. Mais aujourd'hui rien ne se passerait; elle était sûre qu'_il _y veillerait. Et puis la paix semblait s'être installée définitivement

La paix était ce à quoi elle aspirait le plus, elle qui était issue d'une famille dont le patriarche s'était dévoué corps et âme à cet idéal; même jusqu'à sa mort… Elle avait toujours éprouvé le besoin de reprendre le flambeau. De se montrer digne de ce grand homme… Aujourd'hui c'était à _lui _que tous devaient la paix. Il portait d'ailleurs le nom d'un des plus grands Hommes ayant jamais œuvré pour la paix. Lui qui était si cher à son cœur. Comme elle l'aimait! Pourtant elle n'aurait jamais du éprouver de tels sentiments pour lui. Ils étaient si différents.

Trouvant finalement un balcon où personne ne la dérangerait, elle prit le temps d'admirer la pleine lune. C'était une nuit très claire et très calme. De nombreux astres étaient visibles, les lumières de la ville se trouvant bien loin de cette résidence.

Elle observa le ciel étoilé, fascinée; la couleur lui rappelant celle de ses yeux, un bleu si profond …

Elle soupira puis arrangea quelques mèches. Une simple petite brise avait réussi à décoiffer ses cheveux blonds. La nuit se rafraîchissait mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer et préféra profiter de ces quelques instants de paix, avant qu'un autre diplomate ou homme politique quelconque ne lui demande de lui accorder une danse.

Son regard balaya le magnifique jardin et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle _le_ vit.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il semblait même être en charmante compagnie. L'autre jeune femme frissonna comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant et elle l'observa, envieuse, alors qu'il posait sa veste sur ses épaules. Non … ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir tué un membre de sa famille, rien de plus. Mais cette histoire remontait à tellement longtemps.

Son cœur se serra d'avantage et la douleur devint presque insupportable lorsqu'elle vit la façon dont il la regardait.

Ses yeux lui disaient _" je t'aime " _; et elle aussi, réciproquement.

Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, ses actions semblaient toujours parler pour lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, une image du jeune homme, un pistolet en main, lui traversa l'esprit.

_Il ne m'aime pas_ … Elle l'observa caresser la joue de sa compagne puis la serrer doucement contre lui. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard. _Il ne m'aimera jamais …_

Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle, même s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de concret. Elle était persuadée qu'en temps de guerre elle était la seule fille a qui il ait adressé la parole, lui qui était si renfermé et taciturne. Elle pensait avoir cerné son caractère dès leur première rencontre.

Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Bien sur, pensa-t-elle amèrement; elle s'était comportée comme une idiote! Elle avait pensé comme une petite princesse trop gâtée. Il était présomptueux de penser qu'il allait l'aimer alors qu'ils ne s'étaient vus que brièvement.

Elle s'était posé tant de questions sur lui …Malgré ses secrets; comme tout être humain il y avait sûrement des choses qu'il détestait et d'autres qu'il aimait. Nourriture, saison, couleur, odeur…

Elle avait toujours pensé que peut-être elle faisait partie des choses qu'il appréciait.

En observant le couple une dernière fois, les goûts de l'ex pilote de gundam lui parurent plus qu'évidents.

Avec tristesse, elle se rendit compte qu'il préférait le bleu au vert et l'or au platine.

Heero Yuy avait choisi de passer la plus belle soirée de l'année avec Relena Peacecraft. Il n'y avait pas de place dans son cœur pour Sylvia Noventa.

**FIN**

**Note d'auteur: **Hin hin, si j'ai réussi à vous faire croire que la personne qui observait le couple était Relena alors j'ai accompli ma mission. Je sais que ce oneshot ne sert à rien mais bon, je m'ennuyais et le tout a été écrit en moins d'une heure (il y a un an je crois… il faudrait que je me décide a faire des fics neuves…). Je suis consciente que très peu de personnes vont lire ça, vu que c'est du 1xR (il est impliqué en tout cas); mais bon si j'ai réussi à vous faire croire que Relena était Sylvia et vice versa laissez une petite review s'il vous plait…

**Bisous, Joyeux Noël (en retard) et Bonne Année !!!**


End file.
